The Stich
by razzberry96
Summary: One day Granddad goes missing and next thing you know, he has a stich on the cornor of his mouth. Next Vanessa, and then Riley. What does this stich mean? What will Huey do to save his family? A oneshot! Please read and review!


**Hey readers, this is one of my favorite one-shots. I hope you all like it. **

Riley was upstairs being beaten by hands of Granddad's belt again. Riley was caught tagging on the neighbors house for the 5th time that month. The twins could hear their little brothers' screams and wailings, over their Granddad's cussing. Vanessa turned the television up while Huey concentrated on his breathing,

"You know he deserves it," Huey breathed in and out with his eyes closed.

Vanessa paused the movie, "I know he does. But I don't think he deserves to be beaten, Huey." Vanessa was never beaten by Granddad, only given lectures. Granddad never believed in hitting girls, but boys were a different story.

Huey sighed and stood up, "You want something to drink?"

Vanessa nodded as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Riley walked down rubbing his butt, his face was red and his eyes were glassy. Vanessa hated seeing her brothers like this, especially her little brother. Huey could handle it and cried very little. Riley on the other hand was still a baby in Vanessa's eyes. She opened her arms and Riley embraced her.

"I wasn't crying." Riley sniffed.

Huey walked into the living room carrying three glasses of water. He handed one to Riley and then to Vanessa,

"You know you deserved it." Huey said. Vanessa shot him a glance as to be quiet, but she knew he cared just as much as she did. Riley didn't say anything and lay his head on his sister's lap.

"What are you watching?" Riley asked ignoring his brother's remark.

"My favorite movie of all time." Vanessa laughed as she pressed play.

Riley groaned as he knew what movie was on. '_Treasure Planet.'_ Vanessa knew every line there was to this movie and quoted them perfectly.

"This movie sucks ass, Vans!" Riley groaned. "The dude has a freaking earring."

Vanessa wacked him hard, "Shh this is my favorite part!" Vanessa said getting ready to quote the scene.

Vanessa cleared her throat as the movie continued to play, she was waiting for her scene. John Silver, the Cyborg came out to comfort Jim after the accident that occurred with the black hole and being blamed for the death of Mr. Arrow. Huey watched Vanessa mouth, waiting for her to start quoting:

"_Now you listen to me, James Hawkins, Ya got the makeness of greatness in ya._

_But ya gotta take the helm and chart your course, stick to it. No matter the squalls._

_And when the time comes, you get the chance of really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of._

_Well I hope I'm there, catching some of the light, coming off you that day." _

A tear rolled down Vanessa's cheek as Jim cried and hugged Silver. Huey smirked as Vanessa finished the scene and finished drinking her water.

"Boo! That niggas gay! Who the hell cries like that?" Riley yelled. Vanessa and Huey looked at him. "Aye, I… wasn't… crying!" Riley yelled.

"Boy shut the hell up!" The kids heard Granddad yelled from upstairs.

"Can we watch something else?" Riley whispered. Before Vanessa could answer they heard a huge 'Thump' coming up from upstairs, making the kids jump.

"What the hell was that?" Huey asked.

The siblings stood up quickly and cautiously ran up the stairs, making it up to Granddad's room. Huey opened the door slowly, Vanessa and Riley stood behind him. Huey walked in and looked around, Vanessa looked in the closet and Riley looked in the restroom. Huey had a confused look on his face as there was no sign of their Granddad. _What was that thump? _Huey thought to himself.

"Granddad, you here?" Vanessa yelled out.

No answer.

"Yo, Old man!" Riley tried getting ready to be hit.

No answer.

Vanessa looked at Huey and shrugged, "He didn't come downstairs right?"

"No," Huey answered. They walked out into the hallway and into their room. "What was that thump then?"

"Maybe Granddad died and his spirit's haunting our asses." Riley said. Vanessa didn't hesitate and whacked her smart ass brother upside the head.

Huey looked the clock by their beds, _8:50._ He then looked out the window to find 'Dorothy' outside.

"The car is still outside," Huey said.

"Should we call the cops?" Vanessa asked.

"Ah hell no Vans, we are not bringing the po po into this. Then they'll think we did something to Granddad." Riley crossed his arms.

There was a knock on the kid's door, Vanessa let a sigh of relief and walked up to the door, "I knew Granddad wouldn't leave."

She opened the door and faced Granddad, "You okay Granddad?"

The old man stood there with a blank face, starring at his granddaughter.

"Granddad?" Huey asked sounding concerned. Then he saw something on Granddad that didn't belong. On the corner of his mouth, was a stitch.

Vanessa turned to face her brothers and shrugged. She didn't see Granddad raise his hands over his head. He held a steel belt and struck Vanessa down.

"Ahhhh!" She shrieked as she fell.

"Vanessa!" The boys yelled.

The old man stepped over Vanessa and headed over to the boys. Huey put a hand in front of Riley, "Riley out the window." He whispered.

Riley looked at Huey, "What the hell?"

"Do it, now!" Huey barked. Granddad reached for Huey, but the small afro child blocked the hand and pushed Granddad back. Riley put a foot over the ledge,

"What about Vans?"

"I'll get-"Huey stopped as he noticed Vanessa was gone.

Huey clenched his fist, and pushed his younger brother out the window. Riley tumbled down the roof and landed on the grass, followed by Huey.

"Where's Vanessa?" Riley asked.

Huey grabbed Riley and ran across the street to Tom's house and pounded on the door. A couple knocks later and Tom answered the door,

"Huey? Riley?" Tom asked yawning.

The boys grabbed the tired man and ran back to their house, "Granddad's gone nuts." Riley yelled.

Huey reached for the doorknob till Tom stopped him, "Boys what's going on?"

Huey quickly explained everything and ran inside the house. The house was silent, nothing. Riley took a step forward and heard creak from the wood underneath them.

"Vanessa!" Riley yelled.

"Boys, look its late. Vanessa and your Granddad might be sleeping, nothing is wrong. Just go back to bed and I'll see you tomorrow." Tom left closing the door behind him.

"I never trusted that nigga." Riley said.

"Hey bros."

The boys turned around to see their sister looking disgusting. Her hair was covered in what looked like blood, staples covered half her face, her hand was backwards and her eyes were glowing red. Huey narrowed he's eyes and noticed the thing he was looking for; a stitch on the corner of her mouth.

"Holy shit!" Riley yelled.

_Where's Granddad?" _ Huey wondered.

Vanessa took a step closer to the boys, "Can I have a hug?"

Huey looked around for something to hit his sister with and didn't see Riley walking up to her. Riley embraced her, "You look creepy. What the hell is wrong with you, V?" Vanessa smiled and hugged Riley hard,

"You don't like me like this?"

Riley's eyes widened as he felt his bones beginning to break, "Vanessa a little too hard." Riley fell into her arms, unconscious.

Huey hit Vanessa on the head with an umbrella and grabbed the unconscious Riley. He bolted upstairs and into their room, locking the door.

"Shit…" Huey put Riley on his bed.

Granddad quietly came out from the closet and choked Huey till all he saw was black.

Huey woke up to find Vanessa starring at him. Vanessa looked normal except for the busted lip she received from earlier. Vanessa helped her brother up,

"You good?" She asked.

Huey looked at her mouth and saw no stitch, "Yeah I'm good. Where's Riley and Granddad?"

"Over here boy." Granddad said.

Huey looked at their surroundings and noticed they were in their basement.

"What the hell is going on? Why does the lord hate us?" Granddad exclaimed.

"Have you tried escaping?" Huey asked Vanessa.

"There's no door."

Huey eyes widened as he quickly looked around. There had to be a door, how else would they have gotten in? A bright light shone inside the basement, a small round man walked in followed by 4 figures; the disfigured Freeman family. Each of the family members looked disturbing in their own way and each of them had a stitch on the corner of their mouths. The small round man blew on his whistle and the disfigured family stopped in their place.

"What the hell?" Granddad asked.

"Do you like them? I made them myself." The round man said proudly, "Oh where are my manners. I am the Puppeteer."

Riley couldn't help but laugh at the name, "Oh my God that shit is too funny."

"Riley shut up." Vanessa whispered angrily.

"What do you want with us?" Huey asked.

"I just want slaves, that's all." The Puppeteer smiled. "If I get tired of them i just do this…" The Puppeteer walked up to the Riley puppet and pulled out a knife. He walked in front of the Riley puppet and stabbed him; the puppet fell to the floor.

"Why it gotta be my puppet?" Riley laughed but stopped when he felt a sharp pain and fell to the floor breathing heavily; the family kneeled around him. Vanessa put his head on her lap and lifted muscle shirt and noticed a knife mark on his stomach, blood came out forming a puddle. Riley took his last breath and closed his eyes.

"Riley!" Vanessa shrieked.

"Should I show another example?" The Puppeteer walked over to Vanessa's puppet, walked behind her and slit her throat. Huey looked at Vanessa as an imaginary line drew across her neck, she choked on her blood and fell dead next to Riley.

"No, baby girl." Granddad said sadly.

"Now, who wants to wash my clothes?" The puppeteer laughed.

Huey eyes opened; Vanessa, Riley and Granddad stared at him.

"Oh thank God." Vanessa said happily. Huey looked around and noticed he was in a hospital connected to an IV cable. A black bear with a balloon tied to its leg sat across from Huey.

"What happened?" Huey asked.

"You were in a comma, bro. You fell off the roof." Vanessa answered sadly.

"The roof? How long was I out?"

"A week, nigga." Riley blurted out.

The door opened, a small round man walked in, "Ah I see our little patient is awake. That's good." He smiled at Huey.

"Will he be able to go home now, doctor?" Granddad asked.

"Tomorrow. Now Mr. Freeman, that stitch will be on you for a about 2 more weeks and then you can take it off okay?" The round man told Huey.

"What stitch?" Huey looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa took out a small mirror and pointed to the stitch. Huey looked at himself in the small mirror, the stitch was on the corner of his mouth.

The small round man smiled evilly at Huey one last time and walked out of the room. Huey could hear him laugh.

**Creepy or what! Tell me what you think.. I love to hear what my Fans think. **

**I do not own Boondocks or Treasure Planet. The only thing I own is Vanessa and that is it! lol Please leave me a review and thanks!**


End file.
